The present invention relates to a net for fastening things, and particularly to one which is used to fasten luggage carried on the luggage rack of a station wagon, jeep, etc.
Station wagons or jeeps can carry luggage on the luggage rack on the top thereof, and nets are used to fasten the luggage; it is very convenient in travelling.
Referring to FIGS. 10, 11 and 12, a heretofore known net for fastening things comprises a central ring 10, several longitudinal ropes 11, and transverse ropes 12.
Each of the longitudinal ropes 11 is connected to the central ring from two ends thereof. Referring specifically to FIG. 12, the ends each forms a connecting loop 111, 112 around the central ring 10, and is fixed by a fixing element 13.
The two connecting loops 111, 112 of each of the longitudinal ropes 11 are arranged such that one connecting loop 111' of the adjacent longitudinal rope 11' is located therebetween.
The transverse ropes 12 are each arranged across the longitudinal ropes 11, forming a circle around the central ring 10; two ends of each of the transverse ropes 12 are fastened to each other by a fixing element 13. The contact point between of the longitudinal ropes 11 and the transverse ropes 12 are also fastened with fixing elements 13.
Each of the contact points between outward portion of the longitudinal ropes 11 are connected to a respective hooking element 14.
Thus, the net can be used to fasten the luggage on the top of a station wagon with the hooking elements 14 connected to the luggage rack.
However, it is found that the above said fastening net has undesirable features as follows.
1. Being elastic, the longitudinal ropes and the transverse ropes will get thinner when pulled. So, when the net is used to fasten things, the ropes are thinner. Because all the contact points of the ropes are fixed by fixing elements, the fastening net cannot fasten the things any longer when the fixing elements become loose and fall off the ropes.
2. The fastening net is made of relatively many parts so the manufacturing thereof is a waste of labor, and the cost is relatively high.